


Where did everyone go?

by Rainbow_Trout



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Insomnia, Restless, Tears, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout
Summary: Whumtober day eight - 'Don't say goodbye'
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953733
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where did everyone go?

Severide’s heart raced as he leant over Casey, tears stinging at his eyes. He had hoped that this would never happen, and he couldn’t believe that it was. Casey’s face was pale, unbelievably so, and it was only contrasted by the dark smudges of smoke. The truck Captain’s entire body was shaking with the effort to keep breathing, and Kelly could almost see the light leaving his brilliant blue eyes.

“Oh, God… Case. Matt… God. Just keep breathing, yeah? Keep breathing.”

With great effort, the blonde tilted his head, eyes struggling to focus on Kelly’s face. But he lacked the strength to hold his head up, and Kelly was quick to put a gloved hand to his cheek, lightly supporting him, “No… no, Matt. Hang on. We’re gonna get you out of here. I promise… God, I promise.”

Casey slowly drew a breath, doing his best to muster up the strength to respond. But he could feel it fading fast, and he knew that his time was limited, “Kel… Kelly…”

Severide swallowed his tears, hand shaking as he focused on his friend, “Yeah, Matt… oh God… it’s okay. It’s okay… just hold on, buddy. Just hold on…”

But Kelly knew that he was kidding himself, and he watched as Casey drew another shuddering breath, before his chest seized. Kelly could only continue to watch in horror as Matt started coughing up blood, each ragged breath bringing up more and more of the frothy red liquid, pooling at the sides of his mouth. Tears were running down Casey’s face with the effort, and Kelly could no longer hold back tears of his own. 

Eventually, the blonde’s fit ended, and exhausted, his eyes slipped closed, face tight with pain. Without hesitation, Kelly reached forwards, caringly wiping the blood from his lips, before moving a hand to his sternum, “Hey, Matt… sorry, bud, wake up…”

The blonde did, and Kelly almost regretted it. He could see the pain in Casey’s eyes, even as the light was fading, “Matt… hey, it’s okay… just keep breathing.”

But Casey was already shaking his head, eyes wide and apologetic. He knew that he couldn’t hold on, and he hated that he was about to cause Severide pain, “Kel… I’m sorry, Kelly… I’m sorry.”

Severide shook his head, tightly clinging to Casey’s hand, “Casey… no… no, no, no… c’mon, Case… come on…”

Casey was barely breathing, and Kelly watched as he gathered everything he had to speak again, “I’m sorry, Kelly… sorry… goodbye…”

By now, Kelly was unashamedly sobbing, shaking his head, “No, don’t say goodbye… please, bud. Please…”

But Casey never responded. As Kelly watched, the last of the light left his eyes, and then he stilled.

“No… no, no. Please. Casey. Please… God, don’t leave me, bud. Please. Don’t leave me…”

Kelly continued to stare at his friend until his vision greyed out, and the next thing he knew, he was staring at the memorial wall of fifty-one. He stared at Casey’s stoic expression as the blonde’s frame was hung. Next to Otis. Next to Darden. Next to Shay.

Why did they keep leaving.

Why was he alone.

Where had they gone. 

* * *

Kelly jolted awake, taking deep breaths as he orientated himself. He was lying in bed, Kidd by his side, and it was just past two am. The events of the last twenty-four hours came back to him, and he let out a breath.

Casey hadn’t died. _Casey hadn’t died._ He’d been pinned, he’d been injured. But he _hadn’t died_.

In fact, after getting his leg casted, having x-rays and a battery of tests, and being given some strong drugs, he’d been released into Severide and Kidd’s care. It didn’t take a genius to realise that he was sore, and Casey had pretty much confirmed it by how slowly he was moving. But he was _alive_ , and he was going to be okay.

Rubbing his face, Kelly pulled himself out of bed. Despite his knowledge that Casey was perfectly fine, he needed to check on his brother. To make sure he was still breathing.

He made his way out of his room, moving across to Casey’s door. He took a moment to listen, having to strain to hear the blonde’s soft breaths. But he found himself unable to leave it at that, and was soon securing the doorknob in his hand.

He pushed the door to Casey’s room open, peering into the darkness. Faintly, he could see the blonde’s outline lying on the bed. It didn’t look as though Casey had moved much, but then again; Kelly hadn’t expected him too. He reminded himself that the blonde was in in pain; he’d barely been able to move as Severide had helped him hobble to bed.

He moved closer, drinking in the sight. Casey’s casted leg was still comfortably propped up on the pillow Kidd had brought him, and the blonde seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Kelly inspected his face for signs of pain but found none. Casey was just bruised. Quite badly bruised, but still only bruised.

He'd now seen that Casey was fine, but Severide still found himself unable to leave. After another moment’s consideration, he carefully took the edge of the blankets, lifting them slowly before lowering himself to the mattress.

He then shuffled over, edging closer and closer to Casey. He knew that he was staring, eyes fixed on the sleeping blonde, but he didn’t care. He _needed_ to see that he was okay.

He inched closer again, before freezing. Casey had shifted at his movement, groggily shifting his head as he opened his eyes. Tired and confused eyes then assessed Severide, before Casey raised a single confused eyebrow.

“Severide?”

His word had been confused, and more than a little slurred. But Kelly knew that it wasn’t due to a concussion. Back in the building collapse, Casey hadn’t been coughing blood. He’d bit his tongue. Fairly badly, but tongues healed quickly, and he’d soon be fine.

“Uh… yeah. Hi, bud.”

Casey’s confusion lasted a moment longer, before he let out a sigh and his eyes slipped back shut. He didn’t pull away from Severide, though, instead asking, “You alright?”

Part of Kelly wanted to laugh at that. _He_ should be the one asking if the other was alright, _he_ hadn’t almost died in a building collapse, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that, bud?”

Casey let out a tired hum, taking a tired breath, “Yeah. I’m good…”

Kelly nodded, before propping himself up, trying to get a better look at his friend, “You sure? Need anything? Water? Are you in pain?”

A single one of Matt’s eyes opened, wearily taking in the sight of his friend, “I’m sure. No, no, and I’m alright. Drugs they gave me are strong, Kel. I’m set until morning.”

Severide nodded again, still assessing Matt for signs that he was lying, “If you’re sure, bud… if you’re doubly sure…”

Slowly, Casey opened his other eye, hoping he could convey his honesty, “I’m fine. Kel. I didn’t die. I’m fine.”

At Casey’s words, Kelly felt his eyes flood with tears. He didn’t _want_ to cry, but he’d been so terrified for the past twenty-four hours, and his dream had been so _awful_ , that he almost couldn’t help it.

“Hey… Kel. I’m okay. I’m alright… here.”

He felt Casey’s hand meet his, gently squeezing. Kelly found himself not able to hold back any longer, and slowly and carefully, he lowered his head until his face was mashed against Casey’s shoulder. Casey quickly rested his other hand on Severide’s back, gently rubbing circles.

“I’m fine, Kelly… I’m good. Not going anywhere.”

* * *

Kidd blinked herself awake, groggily taking in her surrounds. It was early, the sun not up yet, and the only light came from the street. Groaning, she stretched out a hand, planning on cuddling up to Severide until she fell asleep again.

But as she stretched her hand out, she realised that there was no Severide, and that his side of the bed was now empty and cold. Raising her head, she quickly realised where he was, and slowly slid out of bed.

They all hated it when one of them was injured, and even though Casey had survived, she knew that they’d all been scared. And she knew that it had shook her stoic boyfriend the most, because even if those boys were constantly at each other’s throats, they were closer than anyone could possibly imagine.

She crossed the apartment, arriving at Casey’s room. She listened for a moment – because no matter how much she loved her Captain, she didn’t think that he’d enjoy being checked on in the middle of the night – before pushing the door open.

And she was unable to stop her smile at the sight. Casey was still in much the same position with his broken leg still propped up. But now his arm was crossing his body, wrapped around none other than Kelly Severide. Her boyfriend in turn was cuddled up against Casey’s side, face buried in the crook of his neck. They both looked adorably peaceful, clearly content to be so close to one another.

Smiling, Kidd digested the sight, before silently retreating and firmly shutting the door behind her.


End file.
